Day and Night
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: With a house full of adrenaline, estrogen, testosterone induced teens, can “geeky” Sakura fit in to the home Sasuke placed her in for the holidays? Not use to being around so many people, will the blood in Shark's water survive? Sakura, Toya and Ino.


DAY AND NIGHT

Summary: With a house full of adrenaline, estrogen, testosterone induced teens, can "geeky" Sakura fit in to the home Sasuke placed her in for the holidays?

Chapter one: the first day:

It was pitch black already, or it would have been if weren't for snow. There were songs of joy (caroling) in all directions except for the school's. Two students were there, and one teacher, one awfully pissed off teacher.

"You did perfectly fine," The teacher, Kurenai-sensei of English/Weaponry said to Sasuke's determined face. Sasuke gave her a boyish, clean smile.

"No, I didn't, I got a B, my first ever in high school." Sasuke calmly said.

Sakura, the main geek of Kanoha High School, looked up to watch the scene; she smiled because she could relate to the raven haired boy. She blushed at when their eyes met, her eyes scrambling down, trying to focus on the paper. Sasuke stepped towards her, but he stopped at Kurenai's sigh. "It is Winter Break." She finally said agreeing to give him an A. Sasuke gave her an incredibly cute smile, and thanked her, quickly turning to his things. Sasuke massaged his tongue inside his mouth, and rubbed his jaw, both sore from the hours of arguing. He looked to the pink faced girl in soft happiness. Sakura could feel his eyes, if that made sense, and focused strictly on the vacant desk besides a yellow normal pencil in front of her.

"Is that the 8th wonder of the world?" He asked, calmly touching her warm cheeks. She was burning, and he knew it wasn't of a fever.

Sakura had known him before, good friends even in the 4, 5, and 6th grade; they would occasionally go over to each other's abode. But, the aching verbal, physical, and emotional pain the other girls brought on her was too much to bear sometimes. But, that didn't stop Sasuke for being at her side when her kitten, hamster and turtle died in the car crash that got her mother and brother to leave her all alone. She often would cry about it, but somehow the only outlet she found was studying.

Sakura was a fairly pretty girl, smiling a lot now that she had her braces taken off. She wore glasses, and had natural pink hair that was similar to her moms, sort of as a way to remember her before she left. She wore a purity ring that got her a few laughs and stuck up comments. She had pale skin and her forehead of course. She had a long features and wasn't too tall, nor too short. Pointy ears, lovable gorgeous green eyes. Too many bullies to count gave her bruised up skin as well, so rough skin to the list of things she didn't necessarily liked about herself. But she loved herself either way, she just wasn't too confident.

"I couldn't bear it, me having a B?" He winked to Sakura, accepting the title of: hottest geek ever. Given to him secretly three seconds ago by Sakura herself.

Sakura caught her breath after she dashed out of the room and around the corner. Sasuke had followed her so it seemed, because he was right behind her.

"_Oh, no! What did I just do?! He'll think I'm a mega dork now." _Sakura thought to herself.

"I meant to ask you, why are you here at 8 pm?" He said breaking her thoughts, a smile of amusement came on his face. He looked to her trying to look for the reason in her eyes. She turned away her tell-all emerald eyes, blushing almost dramatically. To distract Sasuke from the question, she pretended her glasses got all fogged up, and took off her glasses, Sasuke was almost taken away by her sudden beauty. She cleaned them up, and nearly fell out the window when he insisted she spend the holiday with him, since neither of them obviously had anyone else to celebrate it with, family relations that is.

Sakura turned all the way around "You're so fast." She exhaled mostly to herself. She turned back to him, and saying a pretty loud yes. He was amusingly surprised it didn't take much more than that.

"Didn't you have family to take care of you, sweetie?" Sasuke asked jokingly of course, he knew that her family most likely didn't have the money to take care of her—on her dad and step-mom's side.

"Yup, my aunt. But, as of last year, I took off; she had enough kids to worry about. She let me go, I promised her I'd keep in touch, and I do." Sakura said, proud of herself for surviving so long.

"Right. Okay, so for sure, you want to come?" He asked, loudly and clearly as if she wasn't paying attention, or rather that she had no idea what she was in for.

"Yup." She smiled to him, looking straight into his charcoal beautiful black eyes.

"Good, thenItrustandIhopeyoudon'tmindothersaswell." He said super quick, taking her hand, and leading her out to the snow. Sakura looked dumb-founded, stopping she felt her heart go faster, she ran to catch up with him, holding one of his hands with both of hers.

"Like how many?" She said contradicting her confidence.

"Just 12 or 13, oh fair warning, Toya kind of will be there, I know you two aren't the best of friends. But, you're still pretty close right?" Sasuke joked winking to her. Sasuke stopped at her raw emotional face; he frowned putting his arm around her.

"Don't worry; just come to me when ever a problem arises." He said as if it were a solid promise. Sakura nodded, holding on tighter. Sakura would stop every now and again in need of hearing a pep talk.

"Come on in," Sasuke smiled, outside the door. Sakura felt their relationship of friendship flood back into her, she could do it. She nodded.

Sasuke's house:

"You have about _5_ seconds to drop that guacamole dip, and replace it with either salsa or sour cream." Ino ordered Naruto who cowered in fake fear. Ino growled, wielding a sharp kunai against his belly.

"_You_ have about_ 5_ seconds to stop bringing nasty dips home from the grocery store!" Naruto teased, pushing the kunai down, and skillfully swinging and twirling it until it was safely behind his back.

"Fine," Ino lied setting it down on the table only to punt it perfectly over his favorite black shirt. Naruto tackled her, easily ripping the side of her favorite dark purple sweater that sort of showed cleavage. Tenten eventually stopped the fight when she realized there would be no victor between the blonde vs. blonde fight.

(To get more of a characterization of Toya and Sakura go to the end of the page! =))

As long as it didn't turn bloody no one else would have stepped in.

Toya Ryoko was as girl who was fiercely popular, a sex symbol if you will, she had sharp looks, flowing brunet hair that complimented her body and could dance better than any dancer, as long as it was sensual exotic dances. She was a power source to all beautiful girls, but was as mean as a python. She could turn on you emotionlessly, and could eat you raw. She was gorgeous and ruled the school with a flip of her hair, a mere pucker, and bat her lashes.

Ino was second best, but didn't care much for popularity, if there was anything her father taught her it was humility and self-respect. Her rules were short for herself: maintain good hygiene, clothes short enough for interest yet, way out of the park from slutty, keep to one guy if he's your boyfriend, and always have respect for others because karma's not going to take kindly to you.

Naruto was more or less the life of the party, if invited he could turn a party around, challenges were his strength, and he was definitely a whip-able boy. He was a cutie who could fight until the last breath.

Tenten is a peace keeper, much needed in fact. She has a heart the size of three apples. When ever she sees anyone in need, she would help until it hurt. And is girl-next-door pretty.

Finally they settled for dip-less chips, Neji's idea. A wave of noise exploded when the door bell rang. Ino fixed her hair, changed her clothes to sexier attire, and perfected her make-up all within seconds before she jumped to answer the door.

"Sasuk---"She tried, but she felt tears cloud her eyes, and her nose sting in pain. Sasuke was at the door, with Sakura "glasses, geek, weird boring clothes, and runny nose" Haruno. "Where did we go wrong?" She said to herself before instantly stopping her eyes from getting red, and tears pouring out. At least shy Sakura was looking down the whole time. Sasuke mouthed a thank you to her for not freaking out.

1 hour later:

It has to be one of most awkward moments in history; no one says a word, just staring at the pink haired girl. The sound of gum popping doesn't even seem to distract them, Toya just rolled her eyes picking up the remote and sighed.

"Sasuke babe, we're fresh out of candy canes, thanks to the only blondes in the house. Temari just kept going back and forth on it, think you can go quick to the store and get it, dear?" She says as if he was married to her.

"Sure, I'll take Ino with me," He said looking to Ino who was too mad to keep eye-contact with him. Toya didn't hear it either because she really does have selective hearing or on account that he said it as if it were a whisper.

Driving to the store:

Sasuke tried to extend his hand over hers, she instantly moved it away.

Ino nearly screamed, bottling up why he would suddenly bring a _girl_ home.

"I've got sexy plush lips." Ino started, Sasuke smirked in ecstasy.

"I know you do," He said, going in for a kiss. Ino went on not moving from him.

"Curves, I'm almost a D cup, _and_ their perky, so really there's no need for pushup bras or breast injections." She continued Sasuke nodded; his eyes hypnotized by her breasts.

"My personality is out of this world. Sasuke, why'd you bring her home?" Ino whined, pouting her lips. Sasuke went weak, "She's a friend, and she needs at least a really great Christmas. Speaking of which, we have to go buy her presents tomorrow." He said more of a demand than a statement.

"I have you covered." Ino sighed. There was a silence, Sasuke enjoyed bringing Ino along for shopping trips, she knew just what to get.

Sasuke's house:

"Thanks for the tour, really. You know when I was a kid, I could move around this place blind folded, he's added so much color and life to this place, plants, fish, fragrances, clean as ever too." Sakura said to Naruto who was intently listening and nodding his head. Naruto brewed them frappuccinos like only sugary additions could save it, milk, 2 table spoons caramel, tons of ice to cool it down, chocolates of nearly every sort, sprinkles, and an eye popping amount of sugar.

"Love interest or?" Naruto said kicking his feet and twirling his fingers.

"No! No! I wish...I mean, nope I wasn't into, into boys until like the 7th grade." Sakura blushed, Naruto grinned. "That's cool." He said liking her as a friend already.

Sakura nodded, smiling away at the good company Naruto made, it was rare she made new friends and she was beginning to love the boy (as a best friend).

Out of no where, Toya came in, it seemed to Sakura as if a stage light was focused solely on her. She tapped her beautifully polished and cut to a cute real French manicure. Sakura was scared out of her wits; all the memories she had of Toya came flooding back:

_4__th__ grade:_

"_Hello, class. Welcome our newest Cubbie Cat, Sakura!" The over-enthusiastic Wabashi, Anoka. Sakura's face was scarlet she had previously transferred because of the fact, at her old school she virtually had no friends. _

"_Hi, Sakura-cubbie cat." The class said in unison all energy overloaded as the teacher herself._

_Toya went all the way to the front. She was dressed similar to Sakura, with high pig tails bowed up by ribbons, a ribbon around her dress. She looked her up and down and smiled looking past the shy attitude Sakura was giving up. She shook her hand, personally welcoming her to the "party". _

_Lunch/Recess:_

"_This is my new friend, Sakura!" Toya said introducing her to all the kids in school. Everyone was all smiley and surprisingly had tons of question, Toya's sharp senses told her that she was in fact socially awkward aside from shy (wasn't true, she had selective vision too), Sasuke was the first to welcome her to soccer during recess which showed Toya that she was a probable rival. Ino clung to her, showing her the strings and building her confidence, and Toya wouldn't have it. _

_Later:_

"_Give me your effing lunch money." Toya said, pushing Sakura to the wall._

"_No, this isn't lunch money it's my allowance, I save it up, and every Friday I treat myself to hot lunch." Sakura pleaded, kids gossiped that Toya learned that from TV and that was a cuss word. Toya punched her clear in the face. Sakura had fallen to the floor, bruised but not bleeding._

"_Sorry, babe. I must not have heard you wrong, but I forgive you, let's start fresh, okay, please hand over your lunch money." Toya said flipping her hair. Sakura clutched her lunch money, "If you touch her, Toya I'll smack you into next Tuesday got that?" Ino said pushing Toya fiercely to help Sakura up. Ino's pack was far larger than Toya's at the time, and Toya backed down, ending the friendship between them. _

_6__th__ grade:_

"_Look, girl. Sasuke's all mine as of now, you even get this close to him, you'll deal with me." Toya said spitting in Sakura's face, which had dirt on it due to her lackeys pushing into a dirt puddle. That morning, Toya decided Sasuke would be hers. No matter what, Toya would always fight to get what her little rich butt wants, and more or less get it too._

_Sakura cried all night that day._

_All through High School was a tragedy without a single month missed where Toya wouldn't bully her. _

Present:

"Sup, babe." Toya said, winking to her, getting juice out of the fridge. Sakura froze, her mouth wouldn't even open, she couldn't even think of what to say.

"Hey, hon." Slipped out shockingly through Naruto's mouth. Sakura backed off a bit, and sighed glad that she didn't say it to her.

"Sakura, what brings you here, pity?" Toya began.

"I know, what happened to her was tragic." Naruto cut in sympathetically rubbing her back, Toya petted her hair.

"Be lucky, Sasuke was in the Christmas spirit was all, he was too happy for that A, and it was finally break." Toya said more towards herself, than Sakura. Sakura knew better, Sasuke was just kind.

"Oohh, you'll love, _love _dinner! Hinata is the best, no, Ino is, the both of them. But when you put them together—yowza!!! It's so good it'll make you mad that restaurant foods, don't taste as good as this! Ino has the eye for making it look incredible, and Hinata the taste the taste the taste!" Naruto drooled; Toya laughed genuinely, "They make quite a pair." She smiled to Sakura. Sakura was beginning to feel at home, already like they was starting to morph into a family. Every family has its own set of problems right?

Next Day:

Sakura wasn't sure, for the most part. The house, the female side, smelled of hair sprays, perfume, and _make up? How is that possible? Yeah, I know perfume and hair sprays, but eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blush, have smells to them? I guess I'm just not use to it. _Sakura wrinkled her nose to it, for the first time, she looked almost _hot._ Last night, under Sasuke's strict orders, Ino presented her with a great sexy outfit. She wore a checkered button up shirt that was short on the sides and front, but had a tail almost in the back. She wore tight mini-shorts, with glistening orange smelling legs, and indoor boots.

Her hair looked almost identical to Ino's, tied up neatly with two banks on either side, no make up except for lip gloss, a tinsy bit of dark mascara and to top it off, no glasses. She felt on top of the world. Sasuke nearly went to sleep with her. (F.Y.I: This fanfiction isn't only about Sakura, but Ino and Toya too, as a race to Sasuke's heart, this first chappy is mostly about Sakura, the next, Ino, then Toya and repeat.)

They were going Christmas Shopping.

That idea alone made her smile, and want to somersault and do triple back flips. She had made breakfast for everyone and eagerly watched as one by one they came half dressed and began to eat, then left with their breakfast half finished.

Neji came down, as usual with a sexy black tie, and a super clean, shining if you will white shirt with skinny jeans and All-Stars, black of course. He teased his hair back it looked; Sakura blushed and enjoyed his flirting.

"I'm telling you, I've been to Yuki Town, they _need_ this kind of food." Neji said pushing out his belly and rubbing it to mimic the Yuki Townspeople who love good eating.

"Ino did great, hell, I would have dated you if you had come to school like that, you'd be so popular." Neji said in her ear before putting his dishes in the sink, he was the first one down. And he already made her day.

Rock Lee scared the living day lights out of her when he jumped from the top of the stairs to the ground, causing a wave of shouts at him.

"Damn, Neji beat me. My stars! Where are my manners, I apologize. Such language isn't right for a young, youthful lady such as you, _mi amour_." Rocklee tried. Sakura tried to get past those eye brows, she did but they seemed to wiggle when he flirted. She finally focused on his eyes, which were obsidian and delightfully---sweet. Occasionally his flirts went in the wrong direction, and he would make up for it with exercise, by the time he was done with him meal, Ino the semi-morning person was already down. He had a baby blue t-shirt on, with normal silver sweatpants, with Reeboks.

Sakura was close to falling down. Ino was completely gorgeous like, stop what your doing, _sexy_. Ino studied Sakura, nodding at her evaluating her work.

"I admit, I did great." Ino smiled to her, finally noticing Sakura was staring, so close to drooling. Ino looked confused at her, but didn't say a word.

"I love how you look today." Sakura said instead of hello. Sakura picked up on Ino's lingo when she was giving her a make-over.

Ino had a _snowy_; really it looked just like snow, eye shadow that elegantly embraced her dark lashes. Her hair was extraordinarily hot in the loose hair she had it in, normally Ino looked professional as if at any moment a sponsor would find her to become an actress, or model. And frankly it would be no shock. She had an identical shirt to Sakura, except stripe "I thought we'd match." Ino smirked winking in a friendly, supportive manner to her last night, when picking the outfit.

"'tstoplookingatmyself." Sakura said almost too fast for comprehensible words.

Ino froze in her blush. "_Really?_" Ino said, almost in a friendly laugh. "Thank-you, that's really nice of you." Ino said trying to pry the breakfast from Sakura's hands.

Ino had wavy hair today, it made you want to touch it, and it was that good. Her mouth was perfectly a teasing pink, so kissable and plump, whenever she would tuck her bottom lip under her teeth in thought, you'd practically drool out all the water in your body.

Ino's shirt, showed a tang top underneath, proving her statement about virtually perfect boobs. Sakura's didn't, she didn't have to either, it looked sort of just as great, on account Ino was so lovely.

Ino wore skinny jeans into her snow boots, it wasn't UGGs, because she found them, weird looking. It wasn't cowboy boots; it was regular mid sized boots. Her accessories complimented her look, if she asked Sakura to do anything; Sakura would have a hard time saying no.

Sasuke was next to come down, unlike the rest who had been there before, not elegantly dressed. No matter, he took her breath, right out of her lungs. He gleamed without a shirt on, sweating on his chest, stomach, and arms, but excluding arm pits.

He looked bashfully...disappointed.

"Aw, I had a dream you were stripping, I ran all the way from my room." He joked, taking the plate out of her hand. He had on sweatpants, black ones that loosely came down to his butt.

"I saw Ino as she was pouting in the mirror because she wanted to neaten her hair, I was going to masturbate right there." He said trying not to get hard at the thought. Sakura looked a bit pleased at him, she wasn't the only one to see Ino's natural beauty, get hot looking messy...those lips too.

Toya skipped down stairs, hugging Sasuke from behind, looking right at Sakura and leaning over to kiss Sasuke right on the kissers.

"I have my own meal plan, thank you though." She said as sweet as honey.

"Right," Sakura smiled back to her, a smile that let Toya's guard down enough for at least break fast.

Naruto filtered in right after Hinata.

"Look, I've never seen a deeper red." He said when ever he ate from Hinata's plate, insisting she couldn't eat that much.

Shikamaru lazily dragged himself down stairs, surprisingly he was dressed. Sakura didn't know whether to feed him herself, or wait an hour for him to finish. His hair was slicked back to a pointy pony tail, and he was dressed in "shockingly" the same outfit as yesterday, just identical looking, not exactly the same. Black skinny jeans, and a stripped sweater, with his dark, dark green shirt sort of showing.

"Do you dress alike on purpose?" She asked him, he shrugged making swirled in his Cappuccinos almost bare besides the immense chocolate syrup and caramel added.

"You and Ino, do you?" She said more specifically, Shikamaru spit out his eggs and looked to her as if she asked.

"You and Ino share the same underwear don't you?"

"No, no, no." Shikamaru said, trying to keep his face from turning green, he explained how he loved Ino and respected her as his very close best friend, but that was all. Her fashion sense was too costly for him to copy, and much too out of his tastes for himself, ignoring elements of pulling this look off.

Toya and Sasuke finally stopped laughing when he was done, completely blocking out his words to their laughter. Sakura nodded, smiling. All three went back upstairs.

Choji came down, absorbing every crumb of the food, still having more room to finish the mega-leftovers in the fridge. Sakura didn't even want to see what his mouth looked like, chewing or not. There was no verbal conversation between them. Only gestures to pass sauces around. He left after belching, apologizing, and excusing himself.

"We're on a tight schedule, come on you guys!" Tenten called as she went down stairs.

"It's the day before Christmas Eve, stores won't be open long." She growled mostly to herself.

"Right." Sakura said, handing over her breakfast.

"Aw, thank you. You know, usually we have to make the food ourselves, Sasuke eats lunch meals for some reason, Ino too, Toya and the rest of us stick to cereal, too lazy to flip pancakes, eggs, eggnog, sausage, bacon, grape juice apple sauce, and oohhh, a croissant with buns as well, unlike you." Tenten smiled, Sakura was blushing yet again.

"Thanks." Sakura said, bowing a bit.

"You have 30 minutes to be dressed and ready!" Tenten warned, shouting to the rest of them. Sakura admired her clothes, tight yellow pants but not blindingly so, purple high top Nikes, a yellow sweater vest with long sleeves purple underneath.

She finished quickly so she could check if she missed any thing.

Sakura sighed, she was tired already.

She heard barking and nearly jumped, and then she remembered Kiba. He ate in equivalent to Choji, if you count the dog.

All done, she had finally finished breakfast.

Sakura smiled, no one really had given her too much trouble.

Driving to the Mall:

"I'm riding in Sasuke's car!" The girls giggled, running to Sasuke who had the brand new SSC Ultimate Aero (Fastest car in the world, 6 hundred some thousand dollars!).

"_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes__  
__Trying on all our clothes, clothes__  
__Boys blowing up our phones, phones__  
__Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs_

_Rolling up the party_

_Trying to get a little bit __tipsy._

_(Lyrics by K$sha __.com/tik_tok_lyrics_ke$__)"_ The girls sang as they rode in Sasuke's car. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the song, the girl seemed so _loose_ to him, and tragically a lot like Toya. Sasuke didn't like driving; he was rich enough to have a house full of servants. Often he would think of doing so, and then he would remember his mother cleaning all by herself, just like he should.

A/N: Next Chapter—the mall! You can end here, or read on to get a little back ground information on the characters.

F.Y.I Section, back ground info: Sakura:

Name: Sakura Haruno

Belongs to: Creator of Naruto

In this Fanfiction her mother left her at the age of 12 when she was in the sixth grade, she ran off with her little brother tagging along to Reno, Nevada in the United States to start fresh of a new relationship with Sakura's stepfather. Leaving Sakura in the care of her aunt who felt deeply sorry for Sakura, but have 6 previous children to take care of. Sakura promised to look after herself in the best manner, and with her aunt's permission got a job and lived on her own. Sakura is now 18 years of age and is saving up to buy a house and move out of her condo. She's very smart and by jocks and all people basically she is a nerd, geek, dork and worse, she would have been prettier had she been less shy. ;) Hopefully, she'll make a transformation!

* * *

FYI Section, back ground info: Toya

Name: Toya (Ryoko means Power) Ryoko

Belongs to: Creator of this Fanfiction

In this Fanfiction she's the envious antagonist with a seemingly black heart and vampire fangs that will suck you dry emotionally, mentally, and physically. Though, at times she has a soft spot, she's often very determined and dislikes losing to people. She claims to love Sasuke, and that Sasuke is hers.

A/N: These two characters are probably the ones you needed clarification on the most. Read and Review, if it's great I'll try and put more on soon! Lots of love and thanks for reading!


End file.
